


Back To You (Back To Us)

by bangtankooo



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Married Couple, Mild Cheating, One Shot, taekook married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangtankooo/pseuds/bangtankooo
Summary: Do we really fall out of love?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, taekook - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Back To You (Back To Us)

“So the project was a success!”  
“Ofcourse it was Tae! We make an amazing team”  
“That we do! I thought we will be old and still working on it”  
“Bet you would look sexy even when you are old!”  
“What do you mean Seo?”  
“I meant”, Seojoon approached Taehyung from the other side of the table,”that you would be old and still beautiful”  
“Okay stop”, a blush creeps on his cheekbones.  
“Look at you being all flustered! I love seeing you flustered Tae, even more when I am the reson”  
“Um…”

The distance between them was visibly shorter now. Both of them leaning in….maybe they will regret this tomorrow, blame the wine glasses in their hand but this just feels good, feels right until Taehyung feels a vibration in his back pocket. He soon fishes his phone out, looks at the caller id reading ‘HUBBY’. 

“Sorry, I have to take this call”  
“Yeah sure, go ahead”  
Taehyung takes his phone and goes near the office balcony, overseeing the whole city. He takes a deep breath and picks up the call.

“Hello”  
“Hey baby, have you left your office yet?”  
“No....am about to”  
“Okay, I just wanted to tell you that I won’t be home till late. We are at that company dinner I told you about, so don’t wait up for me, alright?”  
“okay”  
“Come home safe. I love you”  
“You too” 

When the ring of the call ending hits his ear, Taehyung lets out a deep sign. He packs his stuff and leaves the building.

[NEXT DAY]

“So you are telling me you and Seojoon almost kissed?!”  
“Keep your voice low mini!”  
*whispers* ”So you are telling me you and Seojoon almost kissed?!”  
“Yes”  
“OMG taetae, this is a mess!”  
“I know mini, I know!”, he groans putting his head down on the table beside his coffee mug.  
“But how? You guys were never close? What happened?”  
“I don’t know mini! I couldn’t sleep last night. At that moment it just…I don’t know felt right, and my emotions were everywhere”  
“Have you told Kook about this?”  
“He comes late Mini, he is busy, I don’t wanna bother him”, Taehyung says with a sad smile evident on his lips.  
“But taetae-“, Jimin stops when he sees Seojoon approaching them.

“Hey Tae! Hey Jimin”  
“Hey Seo!”  
“So Tae are you free? I was thinking we can get lunch together”  
“Actually-“  
“Sorry Seojoon”, Jimin cuts. ”We already have something planned for today. I don’t think he will be able to accompany you!”  
“Oh....okay. I will see you around then I guess”

Taehyung gives him a tight-lipped smile.

“Okay what the actual fuck?”, Jimin speaks up as soon as Seojoon is gone.  
“I was about to decline his offer mini”  
“That was not what I am saying taetae, instead of knowing you are married and after everything that happened yesterday how can he just come up with a lunch date?!”  
“It was not a date mini”  
“Yes and my name is not Park Jimin! Are we done lying now?”

Taehyung gives him a unimpressed look.

“Okay but Taetae, what happened? You and Kook were so in love. Even few months back you two were grossly making out on the couch in front of the whole group.”  
Taehyung smiles at the memory.  
“I still remember when you two met in college on our way back from our literature class. I saw you two falling in love. I remember every detail about you two. You two are my best friends taetae, I want nothing but good for you and for him. So be honest, what changed? Did you fall out of love?”

Taehyung’s eyes widened at that. His eyes started glistening at the mere thought of falling out of love of Jungkook, his Jungkook.

“Why would you say that mini! I love him, more than anything, more than myself even”  
“Then how would you justify what happened yesterday?”  
“I don’t know…I miss him a lot Jimin. We don’t even spend time together anymore. He is always busy with work. He comes home late and leaves early. It’s like am living with him but am not at the same time”  
“How long have you been feeling like this?”  
“For few months now”, Taehyung says, voice small layered with hurt.  
“Aww taetae, why didn’t you tell me before? Have you told him about all this?”

Taehyung simply shakes his head.

“Okay Taetae I want you to listen to me carefully now. Can you do that?”

Taehyung nods.

“You love Jungkook, that goes without saying. You still have heart eyes whenever his name comes up. I know both of you are stupidly in love, but you two always put each other first, which is cute but sometimes you need to speak for yourself. You need to let your feelings out. You need to face the problem instead of searching for a temporary distraction. And above all you have to tell Kook the truth, what happened yesterday and everything you have been feeling lately! That’s the least he deserves”

“You are right mini”, Taehyung speaks up after few minutes of silence. “I have to be honest with not only him but also myself. I need to stop bottling up my feelings and face them”  
Jimin gave him a warm smile. “Now that’s like my taetae! Also you need to stop hanging out with Seojoon other than work”

Taehyung was about to speak but he was cut off by his own phone ringing. He checked the caller id reading ‘HUBBY’. He looked at Jimin who was already smiling at him, with a nod. Taehyung picked up the call.

“hello”  
“hey baby”  
“hey”  
“guess what? I got promoted!! I got the letter today”  
“oh my god! Congrats gukkie! You really worked hard for this, you really deserve this”  
“thanks babe. I was thinking about a dinner date tonight, I am cooking!”  
“yes I would love that!”  
“but what about your project?”  
“about that….it actually ended yesterday so am free!”  
“Perfect! I am taking next week off! So we can have all the time to ourselves! Been so long since we properly cuddled and talked!”  
*sighs* “yeah its been long”  
“Don’t be late today! Drive safe”  
“gukkie?”  
“yeah?”  
“I love you”  
“Aww babe! I love you too. See you soon”  
“See you”

Taehyung ends the call. Smile content. He looks at Jimin who smiles at him with a proud grin. He smiles back. He was feeing warm and in love, again after months and it felt good….so good. He will eventually have to discuss everything with Jungkook. But deep down he knows they are gonna overcome this together like every other thing they overcame in the past, because they are Taehyung and Jungkook, who are stupidly in love with each other.

~ Fin <3

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first ao3 fic/drabble  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Do lemme know
> 
> Come say hi on twitter!  
> [bangtankooo](https://twitter.com/bangtankooo?s=20)


End file.
